Television
12-14 unit * ABC * across the mike * aerial * affidavit of performance * affiliate * airways * announcer booth * antenna * Arbitron * arc * art director * assemble edit * associate director * atmospheric effects specialists * audio * audio frequency * audio operator * back lot * backtiming * balop * band * bat blacks * beam * bear trap * Beta * big head * big screen television * billboard * bird * bird, lose the * birding * black level * black-and-white * blackout * blip * block * blunting * boom * booster * brightness control * broadcast television * bump * bumper * cable * cable puller * cable system * call sheet * camcorder * camera cue * camera mixing * camera rehearsal * camera riser * cameraman * canned * cast * casting director * casting file * cathode-ray tube * cattle call * catwalk * CBS * CC * cc * chain break * channel * character generator * cherry picker * chroma key * chrominance signal * cinemobile * circle wipe * circle-in * clean entrance * closed circuit * closed set * closed-captioned * coaxial cable * color * color bar * color bars * color control * colorcast * come in * contrast * control room * cover shot * crab shot * crane * crane grip * crawl * credits * creeper * crew * CRT * cue * cue card * cue light * cue line * cue sheet * cyclorama * day for night * dead mike * dead roll * deaf aid * decryption * definition * defocusing dissolve * delay time * delayed broadcast * detail * detail set * detail shot * diagonal dissolve * Digital Video Effects * discovery shot * dissolve * distortion * dolly grip * dolly shot * dolly tracks * dolly-in * dolly-out * dot pattern * dress extra * dress plot * dressing room * dry block * dub * ducker * dupe * ear prompter * editor * electronic character generator * electronic matte * electronic still store * elephant doors * embargo * encryption * endcue * engineer * ESU * explosion wipe * explosive * extra * eye bounce * fade * favor * fa‡ade * feed * fidelity * field strength * film * filter mike * first assistant cameraman * fishbowl * fishpole * flagging * flash-pan * flashcaster * flicker * flip wipe * floodlight * foley * foley artist * foley stage * footage * frame * freeze frame * frequency * futures editor * gaffer * generation * ghost * glitch * grain * green room * grip * half shot * hammers * hammocking * handbasher * HDTV * headphones * headset * hiatus * high-definition television * high-definition television (HDTV) * honey wagon * hookup * horizontal bars * horizontal hold * hot microphone * image * intensity * intercutting * interference * interstitial programming * iris-in * jump a cue * key * key light * klieg light * lap dissolve * lapel mike * late fringe * laugh track * lavaliere * lavaliere micrphone * lead-in * legend * letterbox format * lighting * line recording * live mike * live on tape * location * location manager * location scout * luminance signal * makeup call * master of ceremonies * match dissolve * maxi-brute * microphone * minicam * mix * mobile camera * mobile unit * monitor * network * O/C * off-camera * on the air * one-key * open-ended * opening billboard * opticals * outcue * outtake * outtakes * pan * pan and scan * Pan-Cake * paper cut * PAR light * people meter * Pepper's ghost * performance royalties * pickup * picture * picture tube * playback * pod * poop sheet * portapak * preempt * preview monitor * prime time * producer * projection television * prompter * prompter script * pulse * quad split * rabbit ears * rain * range * rear-screen projection * receiver * reception * relay links * remote control * residual * resolution * ripple dissolve * rostrum camera * rotoscope * rug * satellite * satellite dish * scale * scan lines * scoop * scramble * screen * separation * set * set and light * shaky-cam * sharpness control * shoot * shooting log * shooting schedule * shot box * signal generation * signature montage * simulation * simulcast * sister station * sitcom * small screen * snake * snow * sound bite * sound dissolve * spider * spider dolly * splice * splicing charge * split screen * squib * squibbed bag * stable * standby guest * standing set * static * steadycam * still store * storyboard * strike * subscriber terminal * super * sweeps * sweetening * swell * sync * synchronization * syndicate * syndication * systems cue * tabloid TV * take a 42 * talent coordinator * tally light * tape * taped * teaser * technical director * technician * telecine * telecommunications * teleplay * TelePromp Ter * TelePrompTer * teletext * televise * television * television channel * television receiver * test pattern * tight two-shot * tongue left/right * topic box * trades, the * trailer * transmission * transmitter * transportation captain * truck shot * tube * tulip crane * tuning control * TV * TV set * two-shot * UHF * upcutting * VCP * VCR * veejay * vertical hold * VHF * VHS * video * video operator * videocassette * videodisk * videotape * videotext * voice-over * VTR * wavelength * white coat rule * wild * wild shot * wild sound * wild track * wild wall * wind machine * wipe